NewAngel
by Meanderings
Summary: [First Angelic Fic] Madoka finds an unwanted angel and wonders what to do with it. Chapter one up.
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS MY FIRST FIC FOR ANGELIC LAYER!!! So if you would be nice enough to review or give me pointers. Oh yeah, I've only read the manga version. 

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fics now would I?

* * *

"THE WINNER OF THE ANGELIC FIGHT IS SUZUKI AMI!"

The spectators roared and cheered. The losing deus angrily got out of her seat and stomped off. She left her angel there and wasn't going back for it if it wasn't for the other deus.

"You forgot your angel!" The girl stomped back and grabbed the angel off the layer and continued her way out of the arena. The girl slowed down to a calmer pace when she had left the building. She sat down on a bench in a nearby park.

"Stupid angel..." she muttered. The girl gazed at her angel. The angel was rather beaten up. The clothes teared and the hair completely in a messy state.

"Stupid, stupid angel!" she shouted, " You just had to lose, didn't you! We were supposed to win that tournament! You're a worthless pile of nothing, got that! You're such a wimp, not being able to stand up to a loser like that!" The deus got up and walked down the paths. She came to a trashcan. She hesitantly held the angel over the opening. Her hand trembled a bit. She reconsidered and drew back her hand.

Instead of throwing the angel in the trashcan, the girl ran up a hill and threw the angel with all her might. It soared in an arc and landed, caught in a bush.

'Good,' the girl thought, ' No one will be able to find her.' The girl turned and walked back down the hill, leaving the angel.

Behind a tree, Madoka Fujisawa saw it all.

* * *

Just a prologue. The regular chapters should be longer. So what didya think? Please review and remember that it's my first Angelic Layer fic.

Review!


	2. Fixing

Disclaimer: *glances around* I've said this millions of times. Maybe I  
should've taped myself saying it? Don't own anything, or maybe I do...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madoka came out from her hiding place. She hurried to the angel, picked it  
up, and ran after the deus.  
  
"Wait! Stop!" The deus stopped and turned.  
  
"What do you want?!" The girl glared up at Madoka. Madoka was slightly  
taken make at the girl's action.  
  
"Your angel." Madoka held out the said angel to the deus. The girl smacked  
the hand holding the angel. Madoka was thankfully able to keep a good hold  
of the angel.  
  
"I don't want it! It's useless! Frankly, it'll be better off in the trash!"  
With that said, the girl ran off. Madoka stood there, staring after the  
girl, the angel hanging limply in her hand.  
*************  
  
Madoka bit the end of her pencil. She scribbled a problem on a piece of  
paper. After examining it, she crumbled it and threw it behind her. Math  
homework was so hard.  
  
Madoka sighed and slouched back on the chair. Her gazed settled on the  
angel lying on the desk. Sitting up again, Madoka took the angel into her  
hands. Madoka bit her bottom lip. 'No wonder the deus wanted to throw her  
away'. Before, Madoka didn't pay attention to the angel's condition. Pretty  
bad, if it stayed in the layer any longer than it had, it would've been  
seriously damaged.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Madoka looked up from the angel.  
  
"Come in." Madoka's little sister, Arisu entered. Arisu's smile turned into  
a small frown when she noticed the angel.  
  
"Is that Mao?" she asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh! No, it's a different angel." Madoka handed the angel to Arisu.  
  
"This isn't one of our angels, is it?"  
  
"No, I found it."  
  
"Found it? How?"  
  
"There was a deus who threw it away."  
  
"A deus who threw her angel away!?!?!" Arisu shook her head. "No way!  
That's totally unforgivable!"  
  
Madoka sighed, "I know. The deus said that the angel was a waste."  
  
"Waste! Not one angel is a waste!"  
  
"Well, it was to her. She probably lost an important angelic fight."  
  
"So! That's not any reason to throw their angel away! It's not the angel's  
fault they lost!"  
  
Madoka chuckled, "You've been spending too much time with Mikasachi. You  
could be her twin."  
  
"Well, I do look up to her."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"Madoka, what are we going to do with the angel?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll first have to fix it up though."  
  
"I guess..."s  
  
"Don't worry. Now help me with my math." Arisu smiled. Both sisters forgot  
about the angel for now.  
************  
  
Ring, ring, ring! Madoka's hand stretched out from underneath her covers to  
shut the alarm clock off. Her other hand was shielding her eyes from the  
sunlight that streamed through the window.  
  
Madoka yawned. Events from yesterday slowly recollected in her mind. The  
angel. Madoka looked around before she found the angel. Madoka stood up and  
dressed. Before she headed out the door, Madoka took a few moments  
wondering what to do with the angel. Finally making up her mind, Madoka  
decided to take the angel with her.  
  
"Hurry up!" Arisu's called from outside. Madoka hurried down the stairs and  
out the door. The sisters raced each other until they had to separate  
paths. Madoka started walking, as to not jostle the angel in her bag.  
  
Madoka walked into the school yard. Mikasaki immediately spotted her.  
  
"Over here, Madoka!"  
**************************  
  
Madoka grinned happily as the bell rang. School was over and they were  
having a break. When she left the classroom, Madoka saw a familiar person  
walking right past her. However, Madoka just couldn't get it to her head  
who that was. Then she remembered.  
  
"Ohjiro! Wait up!" The boy stopped and waited for Madoka to catch up.  
  
"Well, isn't it the big sister of Arisu Fujisawa," he commented happily.  
  
"Can I talk with you for a sec?" Madoka asked. Ohjiro blinked.  
  
"'Course you can."  
  
The two dues left the school and went to Ohjiro's house. Madoka sat down on  
the couch of the living room as she waited for Ohjiro to get some  
refreshments. As Madoka waited, she dug out the angel from her bag. Madoka  
stared at the angel with pitiful eyes. Ohjiro's arrival caused Madoka to  
look up.  
  
"Is that an angel?" Ohjiro asked has he set the tray down. Madoka nodded.  
She handed the angel to Ohjiro.  
  
Ohjiro grimaced from the condition of the angel. "Oh my..."  
  
"Can you fix it?" Madoka asked urgently. Ohjiro tapped his finger against  
his chin as he examined the angel more closely.  
  
Finishing his observation, Ohjiro replied, "Yes, I can. But it may take a  
few days."  
  
"Then you'll give it back to me once you're done?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
Madoka left, hoping that Ohjiro would be able to fix the broken angel.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Really crappy, wasn't it?  
I hope it'll get better in the up coming chapters.  
Now, I have a very poor and limtied knowledge of Angelic Layer, so I have  
no clue if you can fix an angel or not.  
It only takes a minute or so to review. It wouldn't kill you to do it. Just  
don't give me any flamers. 


End file.
